contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Claude Closky
Claude Closky est un artiste plasticien français, né à Paris en 1963. Avec Pierre Huyghe, entre autres, Claude Closky est co-fondateur du collectif de peintres « Les Frères Ripoulin » qui avait fait les belles heures de la Figuration Libre au début des années 80. Son œuvre actuelle est bien différente et couvre presque tous les domaines des arts plastiques, depuis le dessin et la peinture jusqu'aux sites Internet ou à la création de papiers peints en passant par la photographie. Œuvre À première vue, Claude Closky est un artiste qui fraye avec l’immatérialité. Il est à l’aise avec les supports électroniques, et certains objets qu’il fabrique ne se donnent pas à voir immédiatement – les livres par exemple. Par ailleurs le langage semble l’instrument d’appropriation le plus direct des matériaux qu’il utilise : images, textes, chiffres, et sons prélevés dans notre environnement. L’œuvre de Closky n’en est pas moins concernée par sa spécificité matérielle, son degré de visibilité, et la manière dont elle occupe l’espace. Souvent (mais pas toujours) parti d'une observation des médias, Closky s'empare sans complexes des codes de la publicité, de supports tels que l'affiche, le calicot, le magazine ou de moyens de diffusion et d'exposition tels que la boutique parisienne « branchée » Colette. Closky ne recourt pas, ce qui serait plus confortable, à l’ironie : il ne se dissocie pas de ce qu’il détourne. Ses autoportraits (ayant perdu la tête, en top-modèle comblée par son esquimau géant, en haricot, en détenteur satisfait d’objets d’un catalogue…), ses interventions dans la presse telle L’Œil de Claude ou en shopping boy dans un magazine féminin, le montrent aliéné au monde qu’il décrit. Il ne feint pas l’ignorance et use d’une forme d’humour qui repose à la fois sur la proximité avec ce qu’il vise et la retenue du jugement personnel – un acquiescement au consensus suffit à faire vaciller son efficacité. Quant à la réserve de Closky, au prix d’un déficit assumé, elle représente une méthode d’imprégnation formidable. Que cette attitude soit naturelle ou le fruit d’un effort constant, elle lui permet d’opérer un gros plan sur les choses : une vision qui sème le doute. Une de ses autres caractéristiques est le goût de l'accumulation et des classements rationalisés jusqu'à l'absurde : « les 1000 premiers nombres classés par ordre alphabétique », par exemple, ou encore «Tableaux comparatifs», publié par Point d'Ironie, qui reprend les tableaux comparatifs de la Fnac pour leur seule valeur plastique. Closky ne se fait aucune illusion : ce qu’il s’est approprié n’offre pas d’information inédite, n’a pas été assimilé à un domaine de compétence. Il suggère l’exhaustivité, s’en garde bien, se contente d’appliquer une décision selon un système tellement répétitif qu’il en devient absurde. Ce qui mène à un second constat : Claude Closky est conscient que rien n’est jamais sûr et qu’il ne saurait se laisser aller à présider au destin des choses - vanités. Celui qui regarde ne peut l’ignorer : zéro utilité, zéro magie. Indice supplémentaire, cet artiste qui semble aimer ranger les choses ne prétend pas inventer un ordre, ne produit ni apologie ni critique. Closky simplifie la grammaire des choses qui nous environnent et les fait apparaître comme les mots d’une langue invisible et muette. En lui ajoutant ce supplément d’évidence, une traduction quasi autiste, il altère les automatismes de nos systèmes de représentation. En 1999, Claude Closky a reçu le Grand Prix National d'arts plastiques décerné par le Ministère de la Culture. Depuis 2004, il enseigne au poste de professeur à l'École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts. En 2004, Le centre d'art contemporain de Grenoble confie à Claude Closky la création d'un site internet qui, plus qu'un catalogue d'œuvres, est un support artistique en lui-même. Il invite différents artistes à réaliser une œuvre affichée en page d’accueil du site Internet du CNAC, à raison d'une création par semaine pendant un peu plus d'une année. En 2005, son œuvre «Plus beau», commandée par le ministère de la culture dans le cadre de la loi dite du 1%, est inaugurée dans les nouveaux locaux de l'institution. En octobre 2005, il est lauréat du Prix Marcel Duchamp. Le centre Pompidou lui permet alors de réaliser une installation, Manèges, qui consiste en seize écrans accrochés sur les murs d'une grande pièce, chaque écran montrant à tour de rôle une « action » de quelque secondes [http://claude.closky.online.fr/doc/centre_pompidou_2006/ Présentation de l'exposition Manèges] sur le site de Claude Closky.. Sélection d'expositions personnelles * 8002-9891, Mac/Val, Vitry-sur-Seine, 2008 * Music Video, 韩之演当代空间 (Han Ji Yun Contemporary Space), Beijing, 2008 * Yes, Galleria Enrico Fornello, Prato, 2008 * Love and Fear, Concert Hall, Threshold Artspace, Perth, 2007 * Climb at your own risk, Museo Madre, Napoli, 2007 * Nouvelles peintures, Galerie Laurent Godin, Paris, 2007 * Journal, Banff Centre, Banff, 2006 * Manège, Centre Pompidou, espace 315, Paris, 2006 * Roue de la fortune, Galerie Edward Mitterrand, Genève, 2005 * Journal, GEM, Museum of Contemporary Art, La Haye, 2005. * You want you have, Galerie Mehdi Chouakri, Berlin, 2004 * U'', Fondation Miró, Barcelone, 2004 * Galerie Roger Pailhas, Marseille, 2004 * ''New paintings, Galerie Nicola - Fornello, Turin, 2003 * Television, Location 1, New York, 2003 * La salle de bain, Lyon, 2003 * Domaine de Kerguéhennec, 2003 * World News, Galerie Jennifer Flay, Paris, 2002 * Les Dîneurs, Le Parvis - Pau, 2002 * Dundee, Contemporary Art, Dundee, 2001 * Galerie Edward Mitterrand, Genève, 2001 * Hello and Welcome, Base, Florence, 2001 * Vitrine de l’Union Centrale des Arts Décoratifs, 2000 * Yiyi, Galerie Jennifer Flay, Paris, 2000 * Ski, Mala Galleria, Moderna Galerija, Ljubljana, Slovénie, 2000 * CCC, Tours, 1999 * Tatouages, CNEAI, Chatou, 1999 * Frac Limousin, Limoges, 1999 * Weekend, The Deep Gallery, Tōkyō, 1999 Sélection bibliographique Monographies *''Claude Closky, 8002-9891'' - Essaie: Michel Gauthier, design graphique: Jérôme Saint-Loubert Bié, direction de la publication: Julie David. Editions Mac/Val, Vitry, 2008 *''Climb at your own risk'' - Eduardo Cicelyn, Katy Siegel & Paul Mattick, interview by Marie Muracciole - Electa, 2007 *''Claude Closky'' - Jean-Pierre Bordaz, Marie Muracciole, François Piron, Katty Siegel & Paul Mattick - Edition Centre Georges Pompidou, 2006 *''Hello and Welcome'' - Carole Boulbès, Lynne Cooke, Alexandra Midal, Frédéric Paul, François Piron, David Platzker, Eric Troncy - co-édition domaine Kergéhénec/Le Parvis, 2004 *''Claude Closky'' - Frédéric Paul - Hazan 1999 *''Claude Closky - Magazines'' - Olivier Zahm - Purple Books, 1998 *''Claude Closky - Le Parvis'' - Pascaline Cuvellier - edition Le Parvis, 1996 Publications de l'artiste Plus d'une cinquantaine, dont par exemple : *''Les miens suivi de biennales People followed by Biennials'' (Al Dante, http://www.al-dante.org//, Marseille, 2009) *''Repartir à zéro from scratch | (U)L.S n°4'' (ed. (un)limited store, http://www.un-limitedstore.com/, Marseille, 2009) *''Sex'', (ed Electa, Rome, 2007) *''A meeting at home'', (ed NEROC'VGM, Amsterdam, 2005) *''Les euros'' (ed. M19, Paris, 2003) *''Mon père'' (ed. M19, Paris, 2002) *''Colorie comme tu veux, dessine et écrit ce que tu veux''' (Seuil Jeunesse, Paris, 2001) *''Beautiful faces'' (trans-photographic press, Paris, 2001) *''Coloriage'' (onestar press, http://www.onestarpress.com/v2/book.php?id_book=26, Paris, 2001) *''Vacances à Arcachon'' (ed Galerie Jeniffer Flay, Paris, 2000) *''Le 11 août 1999'' (ed. l'esprit frappeur et Purple books, Paris, 1999) * "Osez" 1994 publié en 1000 ex par la Galerie jennifer FLAY Voir aussi Liens externes * Documentation Claude Closky * Actualité Claude Closky * Œuvres en ligne de Claude Closky * L'ensemble des publications de Claude Closky * Site du Musée d'art moderne Grand-Duc Jean, Mudam Luxembourg, réalisé par Claude Closky * Article sur la rétrospective Claude Closky 8002-9891 du Mac/Val Notes et références Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1963 Catégorie:Naissance à Paris Catégorie:Enseignant de l'Université Paris VIII en:Claude Closky it:Claude Closky